


five things.

by fuckingkinney



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five things brian kinney never done because he's brian fucking kinney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five things.

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of the bashing and raw sex~

1.

They were both giggling, unable to stop even as the man that neither of them had glanced at once continues to talk, clearly not all that amused by either of them. Because they were drunk, stoned and Brian is positive that it wasn’t E that he and Sunshine had taken earlier.   
Not that either of them were going to complain.

Neither of them actually knew where the idea came from but there they were: Brian dressed in a black suit, the first four buttons of his shirt done open and tie undone around his neck whilst Justin was in what he’d call a suit. Which really, was just a tshirt and jeans with a blazer over the top. 

Then there were rings and they were sliding over fingers, matching and shining like the glint in Justin’s eye. Brian couldn’t tell if that was normally there or if it was because he was just that high. He’d suggest the first but Justin was literally on him the moment the man mentioned kissing the ‘uh, husband’, tongue forced into Brian’s mouth and hands clinging onto something, anything he could reach. 

Brian was the first to pull away, nudging his nose against Justin’s with lidded eyes and a lazy mixture of a smirk and a smile on his face. 

“Can we go fuck already, Mrs. Kinney?” And oh god, he should not have enjoyed using that last name with Justin. 

But the grin that split on the blonde’s face was instantly enough to make him forget, both of them laughing louder as they stumbled for their hotel room. 

2.

When Justin came back from the night of his first art show in New York, he mumbled to himself as he kicked his shoes off to the side and slung his jacket over the back of the couch, complaining to no one about the damn traffic in the city. It’d taken him over an hour to get home - even at 2 in the morning. He’d managed to sell four out of the five he’d had on display -not actually having met one of the four people. His agent had simply grinned at him when he asked. What he hadn’t been expecting was the roses that were planted in the middle of the make shift coffee table in the middle of the ‘living room’ area he’d created in the small place. 

He blinked at them in surprise. They were orange, bright and standing out from everything else in the room minus the colours that he’d managed to throw in. How the hell did they even get in here? Who the hell were they even from? He paused, eyeing them over suspisciously before giving a small shrug of his shoulders and walking over to examnin them. They were gorgeous.. He flipped the card tucked in almost secretively, a grin splitting his lips at the writing that stood out in a messy attempt of scroll.

_‘I’m proud of you, Sunshine.’_

“And when aren’t I right about when I see Pittsburgh’s next Andy Warhol?” 

Justin spun around, not having even heard him since he’d entered his flat. How the hel— He’d given him a key. Not that Brian had ever used it. But he didn’t care, just lunged himself forward with his grin still intact and wrapped his arms around the taller of the two, face burying into his chest at the feel of Brian’s lips on his forehead.

3.

It’d been a bad idea but when did he ever care? He had the money, more than enough, and Kinnetic had overruled everything else in Pittsburgh. It was time to expand. He had clients all over the place - hell, half or more would probably prefer if he were in New York than little ol’ Pittsburgh. Ted had freaked out at the possibility the first time he heard him even consider the idea but over time, he’d -without telling Brian- understood the undertone need to expand and given over. They could do it.

Kinnetic was already bubbling over the surface of the advertising companies in New York. People were on guard. Brian found it brilliant. He’d failed to mention it to one person though - the one that it mattered to mainly. It was the only reason he was inside the dingy hallway of the flat Justin had been living in for the past year, collar of his coat up to protect his neck from the cold and hands shoved in his pockets. He refused to put them in his suit pockets, he’d wrinkle it and he had a meeting within the hour. 

His knuckles rasped the door, a smile flicking onto the corners of his face at the sudden sight of the blonde. He was covered in paint, hair sticking out in random angles and chest heaving. The canvas in the flat stood out, in a mixture of reds, golds and other colours that Brian didn’t even know the name of. He snapped his attention back towards the blonde who was staring at him in confusion. Brian simply smirked back, fishing a key out of his pocket and holding it between his index and middle finger towards him. 

“What the hell is this?” Justin asked carefully, taking it from him. His eyebrows pulled together, staring at it confusion before looking back at Brian with widened blue eyes.

“I figured you’d need a key for when you finally decided to move back in with me.”

4.

Brian didn’t realize how long it’d been since he’d last tricked. He’d been so swamped in the work load of the new opening of Kinnetic in New York and then months just seemed to merge in together.. One then two.. Then four and before he knew it, it’d been almost six months an he hadn’t fucked anyone other than Justin. And he’d fucked him a lot. On practically every surface of the loft he’d bought in New York, even if it did take Justin three out of those six months to agree to move in with him. 

He’d asked Justin a club they could go find a trick from and then he knew. Justin was flustered, head shaking and eyes blown wide. He knew. The little fucker had known the entire time and hadn’t said anything. Fuck, he’d actually enjoyed knowing that he was the only one being fucked. It was all over his face.

And that was how he got into this situation.

Justin had begged, pleaded. Just once. Get tested and try. So they had. Both were negative and then Brian didn’t have any way out of it. He didn’t know if he wanted a way out of it. Because then Justin was on him, every chance he could. Persistent hands and filthy words that Brian knew he’d not learnt from him. But it still got to him. Still made him want it when he shouldn’t.

And there he was, Justin’s legs hooked over his shoulder, two fingers thrusting and the blonde’s moans all but leaking out of him. Brian pulled away after fighting the urge for too long, keeping their lips connected lazily as he thumbed to find a condom only to have Justin’s arms on him, fingers digging into the skin harshly.

“Please.” He all but begged, lips swollen and eyes too innocent for his own good.

Brian was taken back to a eighteen year old version of the blonde, whispering for the same thing. That time he’d forced him to put a condom on him and chanted how much of a twat he was. This time? Well.. He lent down, pressed their foreheads together, eyes attached like magnets. His fingers dug into Justin’s hips, thrusting into him. And then there was no turning back after that.

5.

The first twenty-four hours were the worse. No one would tell him what had happened, would all look at him with either looks of sympathy and then shake their heads with a sigh and scurry on or they’d narrow their eyes with disgust and ignore him. Either way, he wasn’t getting answers and he needed them. He needed to know if Justin was okay but no one would tell him.. He wasn’t family, he wasn’t important, he was gay. He didn’t care, did he look like he gave a flying fuck about what was preventing him from knowing anything?! He just needed to know. He needed to know..  
The second day was better, even if Brian felt himself going insane from what was happening. He hadn’t left. He’d sat out in the waiting room the whole night, blank eyes staring at the pristine white wall across from him and refusing to talk to anyone. A detective showed up after a while, questioning him and then he heard the words muttered to Jennifer when she came back from the night before, still pale and hands still shaking that Justin was alive. That they weren’t sure what was going to happen - but Brian didn’t care, was the first one in the room they’d put him in and the first one to see the sight of him because he needed to see him. Then he slumped down on the chair next to the hospital dead, blood stained hands taking a near-enough lifeless one between them and refusing to let go.

Three days. Three days of surviving on coffee alone and refusing to leave. Doctors had all tried to force him and he’d kicked off at first, yelling and screaming until they gave up and then he just ignore them, eyes not tearing from Justin’s face until they left. He hadn’t changed, hadn’t scrubbed the blood off him yet. He couldn’t leave him. Jennifer huddled in and out, always staring at him with a look that he couldn’t pick up in his state but they never spoke. Never. Just stayed silent and watched for any sign until, finally, it came. He was going to survive or the signs all pointed that way. And honestly? Brian wanted to break down. Needed to break down. For the first time in three days, he left. Ignored Debbie’s cries after him as he walked out of the hospital doors, tears already threatening to spill over his eyes. 

He scrubbed at himself, furious and trembling as the water turned red and curled around his ankles, covered his feet before disappearing down the drain. He needed to get rid of it.. All signs that pointed to what had happened. Anything that showed he wasn’t fine and Brian wasn’t. He needed to be there but he knew.. He needed to stay away, leave Justin alone. He was.. He was so young, so full of life and Brian had been the reason it’d been crushed out of him. He had to stay away. But as he watched Jennifer walk out of the hospital at the usual time later that night, tissues dabbing under her eyes, he couldn’t stop himself. He stood outside the room, forehead pressed against the glass of the door, eyes glued on the inside and fingers curled all too close yet too far away from the handle.


End file.
